


Dancing's Not a Crime

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crowe and Selena are here for a hot second, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: “Dance with me,” Nyx says. His voice is so soft and hypnotic. Noctis can’t tell if it’s just him or if the crackling fire and shining stars make Nyx seem that much more magical.Noct swears up and down he can't dance, but Nyx refuses to let him be a spectator.





	Dancing's Not a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Nyxnoct weekend! Not quite pertaining to Noct's bday, but still meant to spoil him with good times and lots of love!
> 
> I'd also like to recommend listening to [the song that spawned](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3Z6CvUuu4M) this idea a while ago. Even if you don't know Spanish (hello from a hispanic that isn't even fluent in it, yikes), the song's still amazing and meant to be what these two dorks end up dancing to :D  
> Disclaimer: I don't know shit about dancing, but I did my best? This is meant to just be silly and cute~

He’s a vision in the golden firelight. Swaying careless and free to the upbeat rhythm of drums, piano and an acoustic guitar. Noctis can hardly contain his own marvel as he watches Nyx dance alongside Selena and Crowe. He can’t tell if Nyx is a little buzzed or riding the high of being back home. Either way, Noctis sits mesmerized by the dopey stretch of his grin and the dorky way he bumps hips with his sister.

The moon casts it’s pale light among the trees of Galahd’s forest. Noctis can see them beyond the fence of the Ulric family’s back yard. Further in the distance lie vast mountains, where darkening clouds cloak them and forewarn of a pending storm. A few hours and everyone will be dancing to the clap of thunder rather than the music. Not that Noctis can imagine most of this little gathering being fazed by any of it. Ghalad has a thing about rain. A few things, actually. Old folktales, exaggerated superstitions and a cultural dance revered by its people.

Part of Noctis wonders if he’ll be lucky enough to see Nyx partake in that dance one of these nights if not tonight. It’s the first bonfire of their third night in Galahd, but not the first time Nyx has danced beneath the stars. The first time was after the grand Welcome Home dinner Nyx’s mother had prepared. That time Noctis was certain he was buzzed.

The second time was the next day when Noctis sat huddled with the Ulric family on the back patio. He was listening intently as they recounted old memories, especially when they landed on the subject of dancing. Selena enlightened him on the dance classes she took when she was young. She grew so enthusiastic when she mentioned dragging Nyx ( _“Bully,”_ he corrected) into helping her practice, and that Nyx was a pretty decent dancer when he isn’t being purposely ridiculous. Noctis dared Nyx to prove it and, of course, the glaive refused to back down from it.

Needless to say, Noctis became infinitely more attracted to him in less than a minute of watching. All while Mrs. Ulric clapped for her children when Selena decided to jump in with him. They demonstrated an old routine they’d perfected together for one of Selena’s recitals. A lot of quick footwork, wild twists, swinging hips and elaborate hand and arm gestures. All staples to a certain branch of modern Galahdian dance, Noctis learned.

Noct’s the only one not dancing right now. Neither is Libertus or Mrs. Ulric, but they’re busy in the kitchen preparing the final batch of baked goodies for the night. Nyx, Selena and Crowe are all close together, mismatching dance moves to an upbeat song in their native tongue. Noctis sits by the fire with his chin cradled in his palm, unable to tear his attention away from Nyx.

He’s lip-syncing to the final chorus in the song. All three idly move their bodies to the beat, each with one hand raised to the sky. Selena even twirls around in a small circle, joining Nyx in mouthing the final lines. Two which Noctis can pick out and understand all on his own.

_Everyone can fall in love. What we feel is not a crime._

What _is_ a crime is the way Nyx moves, gods. Noctis’ fingers curl over his lips to contain his smitten little grin while the other collectively _“Woo!”_ and high five. He claps for them after, getting Selena and Crowe to take a dramatic bow as Nyx whirls on a heel to face him.

Nyx tilts his head, flashing Noct a sly smirk when he approaches.

“I can’t believe I never knew you could dance until this trip,” Noctis says, accepting the hand Nyx holds out to him.

“We danced that one time at my place!”

“It was three AM and I’m pretty sure we were just spinning in lazy circles for five minutes.”

Nyx chuckles and brushes a thumb over Noct’s knuckles. “Well, if you think I knew what I was doing through those last two songs, you’re giving me too much credit.”

“Don’t be modest, Ulric.”

“Don’t be a spectator, Caelum.”

In one swift, firm tug, Nyx has Noctis out of his chair and on his feet, hands immediately locking on his waist. He pulls him flush to his chest and looks into his eyes like he’s trying to crack the wonder Noctis is. There’s a glint of flames dancing in Nyx’s contrasting blues. Noctis blinks up at them as the world around him soon narrows down to them alone.

“Dance with me,” Nyx says. His voice is so soft and hypnotic. Noctis can’t tell if it’s just him or if the crackling fire and shining stars make Nyx seem that much more magical.

“What?” Noctis asks, fighting a blush as the grip on his waist grows tighter.

Then the melody of the next song starts up, the slow hum of its artist following. Nyx’s brow perks up in recognition. “Wow,” he laughs.

“ _What_?”

“This song…” Nyx sways his hips side to side, urging Noct to follow his lead while the beat of the first verse builds. “It’s called Dance Me. Couldn’t be more perfect.”

“Might be if I could actually dance.” Noctis averts his eyes down to the ground.

“You don’t have to actually know how to dance, Noct.” Finally, Noctis lets up and allows Nyx guide his hips in sync with his. “It’s all in good fun. Just follow me.”

“Nyx, I –”

The abrupt strums of a guitar kick in and Nyx turns Noctis around, bringing his back against his chest. Noctis makes a small noise of surprise, but soon bites his lower lip as Nyx’s hips grind against him briefly. He’s led to jerk his own with the beat. Mere seconds apart; left-right, left-right. Left-right, left-right.

A blink later and he’s turned to face Nyx again, shaking his head timidly. Nyx just keeps dancing. He puts his arms into it, aimless and spirited. Noctis finds it downright _baffling_ how the man can look _so good_ doing it. Far removed from Noctis’ world of waltzing at formal balls and royal affairs. Livelier and wild. Something Noct’s certain he’ll never have in him the way Nyx does. Nyx’s always been on another level he’s yet to fathom.

Seeing him at home cranks it up ten times more than usual. He’s more lighthearted when he’s home. Easygoing and at peace. Not that he can’t be that way back in Insomnia, but it’s not the same thing. It never will be with the way many Insomnians turn their nose at the representative braids and tattoos Ghaladians sport. Nyx doesn’t have to face any of that here. He doesn’t have to hold back anything about himself here when he wanders the streets.

And that unabashed pride to be back home gives Nyx a beautiful glow that’s amplified beneath the firelight. It captures Noctis’ heart and makes it grow larger and larger for the silly dancing man. Though it’s not quite enough to make him forget his own embarrassment.

“Nyx, no!” He shouts over the music, a bit amused by the way Nyx raises an eyebrow and both arms in unison. “I’ll look like an idiot.”

“We both will,” he says, twisting counterclockwise on the ball of one foot in short increments. He mouths the lyrics as he goes; _Báilame_ , twist, _yeah_ , twist, _yeah_. When he’s facing Noct again, he reaches for a wrist. Noct’s tugged back to him, led two steps forward and then two steps back. “What’s your point?”

Noct opens his mouth and quickly shuts it again. A startled noise slips from his mouth as Nyx raises his arm and guides him into a swift spin. He’s stumbles when he comes full circle, but Nyx’s arm is around his back a second later, catching and dipping him backwards. Noctis huffs out a breath, eyes expanding. The light of the fire flickers against Nyx’s features, highlighting a dashing smirk. Those lips are on his before Noctis can process it, kissing him hot and zealous like the dancing flames, lighting a fire of its own in his veins.

He’s panting by the time Nyx parts from him.

“You’re too beautiful to hide off on the sidelines, y’know. Let loose a little, Noct. Dance like an idiot with me.”

Well when he says it _like that_ …

If Noctis didn’t feel the heat before, he’s feeling it now. Straight to his cheeks and ears, down his neck and through his spine. There Nyx goes again, being far too good for him. Free of judgement. Always accepting to what Noctis considers to be the more awkward aspects of himself. Encouraging and matching them so he doesn’t feel like a complete fool. _All in good fun_ , he reminds himself. _For Nyx_ , he decides because Nyx’s been having nothing but a good time since coming home. Who was Noctis not to indulge him further with one little dance?

(It wouldn’t hurt to have Nyx grind against him again, either.)

Nyx pulls Noctis upright as the second verse begins and, at first, Noct’s at a loss of what to do. He tentatively moves his hips lefts and right and Nyx is quick to nod in approval. He beckons him closer. One step and those hands are back on him, drawing their hips together, urging him to roll his round and round. And oh. _Oh_. The way Nyx dares to tease him by grinding forward like that. (It’s like the man read his mind.) Noctis needs to get him back for that.

He feels something brazen awakening in him. Lured away from comfortable shadows by Nyx’s infatuated stare and enticing grin. The chorus sounds again, an energetic _tap-strum_ , _tap-strum_ , provoking Noctis to go with it and jerk his shoulders side to side.

“There you go!” Nyx cheers with a clap and a nod.

Everything beyond it is haphazard and nonsensical. He tires mimicking Nyx at some points. The rapid footwork, the way he uses his arms brisk and nimble between each beat. No doubt stemming from his days practicing with Selena. Noct’s sure his execution is clumsy in comparison but, for once, he doesn’t give a damn. He feels like a pro when Nyx keeps encouraging him and eyeing him like some sort of treasure.

Noctis lets the rest of his body sway in turn with his hips. It’s in such a fashion that he can imagine Prompto shouting _“Let your whole body talk!”_ if he were here. He’s never felt so keen to follow the advice or to let himself feel so lost and liberated in a rhythm. He laughs for no reason other than that, even as Nyx wraps an arm around his waist and gently takes his hand. Noctis rests his free one upon Nyx’s shoulder out of instinct.

“We should dance more often.” Nyx says over the mellowing bride of the song, letting the hand on Noct’s waist roam low around his back. “I love seeing you dance.”

“I don’t know how to dance, Nyx.” Noct chuckles, becoming distracted as the fingers entwined with his trace up his arm. They curl around the back of his neck and Nyx leans in to press their foreheads together.

“You keep saying that and I keep not caring.”

“I think you’ve had too much of Crowe’s punch.”

“I think I haven’t had enough of you.”

At this rate, Noctis will crumple right into Nyx’s arms if he keeps up the sweet talk. Six, his knees feel weak as it is. His nerves tickled with every touch. His head fuzzy, heart elated and cheeks burning with every word.

“Love this,” Nyx lavishes a kiss to his jaw. “Love having you home with me.”

“Nyx…” Noct releases a breath, eyes fluttering shut as Nyx’s lips wander down his neck. “Seriously, are you drunk?”

“No, baby.” Nyx’s laughter vibrates against him, tickling his neck and ear. “I’m just happy. Dance with me, will you?”

Noctis smirks, feeling his heart rate rise with the build up of the chorus. The familiar _tap-strum_ , _tap-strum_ and Noctis is a step away from Nyx, letting his body fall back into the rhythm. Arms thrown one way, hips rocked the other, feet following senseless front-back-side-side steps. Nyx’s moves are more distracted while he fixes his attention to his prince. The look on his face is half lustful if Noct isn’t mistaken, and it’s the perfect opening for payback.

He practically hops forward into Nyx’s personal space, bumping his chest into Nyx’s repeatedly. He rolls his hips forward, grinding against Nyx’s and encouraging him to follow the motion. The glaive’s brows rise, face lighting up as he shakes his head appalled and grins. Noctis nods and reaches to tangle his fingers into Nyx’s braids.

“Little shit,” Nyx mutters as they resume their previous position. Joined hands, one on Noct’s waist, Noct’s on Nyx’s shoulder.

His mind reels back to their lazy three AM dance in Nyx’s apartment. Though, the way they spin this time is far from lazy. It’s wild and rebellious, matching up to the tempo of the chorus. _Báilame_ , spin, _yeah_ , spin, _yeah_. And Noctis laughs silly enough for Nyx to question his sobriety right back.

He’s not drunk. A little dizzy, maybe. Otherwise, he’s just so damn happy.

He’s happy when Nyx stills, raises an arm to lead him into a solo spin this time. He’s happy when Nyx’s arm hooks around his back, keeping him secure as he dips him like before and steals another kiss.

He’s happy when Nyx helps him back up, brings him close, swaying them a little slower now as he says, “Dance me.” _Báilame_ , Noct remembers. Nyx is singing the last lines of the song, he realizes, and gods he can’t take his gaze off him all over again. “Wet me with a kiss. I’ll have fun with your hips. With that swing trap me.”

Noct’s lips part, breath catching in his chest at those words. Nyx shoots him a crooked smile, distracting him from the couple steps he takes forward. So much that he trips over his own feet on the final strum of the song. He lurches forward, attention still glued to Nyx even as he catches his weight. Noct’s gasp stops short, and in the silence, he hears his heart thumping in his ears.

They both burst into laughter, Noctis bumping his head into Nyx’s chest. Maybe he was right. Maybe they should dance more often. He could learn a thing or two from Nyx and Selena. Show it back off in Insomnia. Vex some of the royal council men and women and send the media in a frenzy at the same time. ( _Perish the thought_ of the crown prince dancing like the immigrants!) That has him laughing harder.

Nyx wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his head. “Seriously, are you drunk?”

“No. I’m just happy.” He could fill a book with how happy he is in this one moment. Here, beneath the stars, the flicker of fire, and Nyx’s strong arms, he feels alive. He loves Nyx for dragging him out of the sidelines of his comfort zone. For the way he made everything else around them seem so insignificant and unworthy of Noctis’ tendency to become self-conscious.

For the way Nyx helps him be a little braver sometimes. Noctis smiles into the fabric of his shirt. He soaks in the heat between them, feeling Nyx’s own heart thudding against his cheek.

“Hey lovebirds!”

The shout snaps them back into reality. They turn their heads to see Crowe and Selena standing side by side. Crowe’s got a hand on her hip while Selena’s muffling giggles into her palm. At any other given moment, Noct might feel mortified remembering _oh yeah, they probably saw the whole thing_. Right now he couldn’t care less. He just wants to bust out laughing again, stick his tongue out at Crowe’s mock look of nausea.

“You two done being gross yet?” she asks.

Nyx flips her off. “Give us five more minutes!”

“What kind of magic does that crystal of yours have, Noct?” Selena chimes in. “I’ve never seen anyone get Nyx all hot and bothered so easy.”

“ _Selena_!” Nyx gapes at her across the yard. Noctis snickers and Selena waves innocently at him.

“Love you, big brother!”

“At least your mother didn’t see,” Noct says to bring back his attention. “Selena’s kinda right though. Pretty sure we spent the last half of that song dancing in puddles of your drool.”

Nyx scoffs at him and pinches his sides, making him giggle and grab his wrists. “ _Hush_ , you.” He lowers his voice. “Don’t think I’m not getting you back tonight for that little grinding stunt you pulled earlier.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“I think I’ll let you stew in suspense for a few hours.”

“Guess I’ll just trap you with that swing in the meantime.”

“Gods, _stop_. Little shit.”

Noctis throws his head back when he laughs this time, slumping happily against Nyx’s chest while the next song begins to play.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I rearranged the lyrics Nyx sings at the end just so it'll rhyme shhh. I'd love to hear your thoughts! It's been so fun participating in this little event. Here's to this little raft that gives me so much joy!! Much love to each and every one of you <3


End file.
